No More
by Setsugekka
Summary: Sakura is sick of being weak so she decides to do something about it. She discovers a bloodline, goes to the land of waves, and possibly joins Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first story and I hope you guys will like it.

Summary: Sakura is tired of being weak so she decides to do something about it. This takes place before the Chunnin exams and after the mission of the Land of Waves. Itasaku

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (Stop torturing me!)

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

Inner

No More ch.1

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining and everyone was happy. That is except for Sakura Haruno. As Sakura was walking to the bridge where Team 7 usually met, one thing was on her mind .The mission at the land of waves. _I'm so happy everyone is all right. And it seems that Naruto and Inari are finally getting along. …Naruto._

_Naruto never gave up. He kept on fighting no matter what. And what did I do? Nothing. All I did was stay back and cried. Naruto and Sasuke had to protect me. No wonder Sasuke calls me annoying. It must be annoying to protect a burden. That's all I am. I'm weak._ No you're not. You're strong. All you have to do is train more and you'll unlock your true powers._ Who are you and what are you doing here?_ I'm your inner CHA! And I'm here to tell you you're not weak. Also your team has been staring at you weird for the past few minutes. Actually Naruto is the one staring at you.

"Oi Sakura-chan! Wake up!!" Naruto exclaimed. "Huh, What? Oh, Sorry Naruto! I was kinda spacing out." Said Sakura. "Oh well, I thought you were sick or something, so I wanted to see if you were all right. Since I know the teme won't do anything."

"Hn, dope." (we can all guess who that is.) "What'd you say teme?!" Naruto asked while rolling up his sleeves. "Hn. What? Are you deaf and stupid? Dope." "GRR. Teme!!" **POOF.** "Hey guys." (we all know who that is.) "Hey Kakashi-sensei, YOU'RE LATE!!" "Well you see there was this cat and, wait. Sakura, are you all right? Usually you and Naruto would yell at me."

"I'm fine Kakashi-sensei. Really." Said Sakura. "All right team, we don't have a mission today, so go do whatever." Kakashi said with his infamous icha-icha in hand. **POOF. **He was gone. Sasuke just walked off. "Hey Sakura-chan, wanna go get some ramen at Ichiraku's with me?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face. "Sorry Naruto, not today. Maybe some other time okay?" said Sakura. "All right, bye Sakura-chan!!"

Sakura came home to an empty house. Her parents died the day she graduated. They were murdered by some robber. Nobody knows except for Naruto and the 3rd Hokage, Sarutobi. Hey, why don't you ask Kakashi-sensei if he could teach us a new technique or something tomorrow? _All right, but all I want to do right now is sleep._

So what do you think? Please Review! Please no flames, I'm sensitive!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey

Hey. Well I'm going to try to make this a bit longer. I would like to thank blossomheartxoxo, yunalessca black orchid, imaturatyRULEZ, Hyuga 12, and Akane Uchiha for reviewing and/or adding this to their fav./alert. Thank You!!

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.(WHYYYYYYY!!)

Summary: Sakura is tired of being weak so she decides to do something about it. This takes place before the Chunnin exams and after the mission of the Land of Waves. Itasaku  
"Talking"

Thoughts Inner

Sakura awoke to something…….unpleasant. Right in the middle of her room was…Naruto. In his pajamas. "AHHH!! Naruto!! What are you doing in my room?!" "Huh? OH, Hey Sakura-chan! Hey, Sakura-chan? What are you doing in my house?" Naruto asked. Thatbaka, This is OUR ROOM! "Naruto, this is my room, you baka! I should be the one asking that question!" Sakura exclaimed. "Oh, I'm not exactly sure how I got here. Maybe I was sleep walking. That must be it! In my dream I was rescuing you and you rewarded me by naming me King of Ramen!"

"Naruto, Why would I be naming you the King of Ramen?" Sakura asked. "Cause I AM the King!! And Some day me and my ramen minions will conquer the world!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" "Sure sure, but right now, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!!" with that Sakura punched Naruto out of the window. Luckily for him something was there to help break his fall. Tora, the cat from one of their old missions.(I'm not sure what its real name is so I'm calling it that). "Oh, hey sorry Tora, I didn't mean to fall on you. Honest!" "GRRRR" "UH OH." Tora starts running after Naruto. "Where are my ramen minions when I need them! AHHH! NOO! BAD KITTY! BAAAD KITTYYY!" Naruto yelled. (by the way, Naruto only has his ramen boxers and his cap on!)

How stupid can he get? _Well, he isn't the #1 hyper active knuckle head ninja for nothing._Guess you're right._ I'm gonna take a shower._

**20 min. Later.**

Hey, Sakura. _What?_ I think we should change our look. _Why?_ Well, a stronger us needs a new image. _Well, okay. _Sakura raids her closet. Hey! What's that!_ Oh it's just something I bought a while ago. _You should totally wear it!_ You think so?_ Hell yeah! (After Sakura puts it on.) Hey! We look great._ Yeah. _You know kinjutsu right? _Yeah._ Then why don't you pick up those 2 swords and use them!? _Well, I guess it can't hurt. Okay! _(Looks in the mirror.)_ Wow I look _HOT!_ That's another way to put it._ Let's start heading to the bridge.

While Sakura is walking to the bridge, she gets some looks._ A lot of people are staring at us._ Yeah, cause we're HOT! I mean who couldn't resist THIS! "Hey, Sakura-chan!" "Oh, Hey Naruto. Did Tora do any damage to you?" asked Sakura. "Just a couple of scratches. Hey Sakura-chan! You look Amazing!" Naruto yelled. "Really? Thanks Naruto!" "Wow Sakura-chan! I didn't know you knew kinjutsu!" "Yeah, I kinda taught myself." Sakura said. "Really!? That's so cool Sakura-chan! Maybe we can spar sometime." Naruto said. "Sure, Naruto." **POOF.** "Hey guys we don't have a mission so it's training today." "Cool! Let's spar Sakura!" "In a minute Naruto, why don't you train with Sasuke-kun?" "AWWW, all right Sakura-chan." Naruto said. "Hey Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. "Hmm? Yes Sakura?" "Do you think you could teach me a new technique, please?" "Maybe some other time Sakura." "But why not now Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. "Sakura, I just don't think you're ready yet." "In other words, you think I'm weak. Don't you?"

"Sakura I didn't say that." "But that's what you meant." Sakura walked off to sit on a tree branch and think. How dare he!? I'll show him! Let me at him!_ No. Maybe some other time when we're stronger._ Hmmph. Fine.__"Hey Sakura-chan! Wanna spar?" "Tomorrow Naruto." "Okay. See ya later Sakura-chan!!"

At Home

_What should I do? _For the first time ever inner was silent.

So what do ya thik? Please Review. And also how can I put a web site on my account?


	3. Note

Hey

Hey! I just wanna ask you guys a question. Should Sakura ask the Hokage for permission to leave the village and train? Or should she just runaway to go train? Please tell me what you think or there will be no chapter tomorrow. Also there's this picture on photo bucket and I want to put the web site on my profile because it shows how Sakura looks like so can one of you guys please tell me how to do it?


	4. Chapter 3

Hey Peoples

Hey Peoples! I'm Back! Okay I would like to thank all those who reviewed. I would also like to thank Akane Uchiha for helping me with the website. Even though my computer is being **SUPER **slow today. I'm not going to make Sakura leave yet cause right now there's a tie. It's 2 to 2. People! I needs more reviews!

You know the summary. Itasaku.

"Talking"

Thoughts

Inner

**Next day**

**BEEPBEEEPBEEPBEEPBEE……P CRASH!**

_Stupid alarm. It could have beeped softer. _You know that you're gonna have to buy a new one right? I mean that was 30 out the window. Literally. Also you're gonna have to pay for a new window. Again._ AWW MAN!_ "OWW! What the freak hit my head?" _Is that Naruto?"_ Yeah it is. "An alarm clock?, AHH! Alarm clocks are taking over the world! They're taking over! NOOOOOooooooo……" _Wow._ I wonder which is better. Ramen taking over the world, or alarm clocks taking over the world? Hmmmm.___Why are you even wondering about that? _Well Naruto wants to conquer the world with ramen, and it seems that the alarm clocks want to take over as well. I think I'd rather have ramen take over the world._ I know I'm going to regret asking this , but why is ramen ruling better?_ Cause you can eat them if they start to get bossy!:D _Okay. I'm gonna get ready now._ MMM. RAMEN. _Why did my inner have to be…naïve? _Hey! I heard that!

**20 Min. Later**

So what are we gonna do today?_ Well I'm gonna train while you think about ramen. I swear you're turning into Naruto._ I'm gonna ignore that comment. Hey! What happened to Naruto anyway? _I dunno. He should be at Ichiraku's. _So, what are you gonna practice today? _I'm heading over to Lee's to ask him for help with my taijutsu._ Yeah. Since our pervy-sensei won't help._ When did you start calling him that?_ Just 5 sec. ago. XD_ Okaay._ You know he will probably be staring at you the whole time._ Why? _Cause we're in our new outfit today!_ Oh yeah. Well hopefully he won't._

"Hey Lee!" "Ohayo my cherry blossom! Sakura! You look great!" "Really thanks!" Sakura said. "Yes, so full of youth!" Lee exclaimed. "Uh huh. Oh Lee, would you do me a favor?" "Anything my youthful cherry blossom!" "Would you help me with my taijutsu?" Sakura asked. "Why of course my youthful cherry blossom!"

**3 EXHAUSTING HOURS LATER.**

"Thanks for the help Lee!" "No problem Sakura-chan!" "Bye Lee!" "Oh, wait up Sakura-chan!" Lee said. "Yes Lee?" "Here, I want you to have these leg and arm weights." "How much are they?" Sakura asked. "They are 150 pounds each." "Umm thanks Lee. Uh, Bye!" "Farewell my cherry blossom. Till fate brings us together again." "Yeah." Lets get the heck outta here!_ No arguments here._

_Wow. These weights look like bracelets._ Yeah. I can't believe they weigh 150 pounds each! Are you really gonna put them on?_ Yeah. I have to get stronger._ (After putting them on.) _They're so heavy! _I'm so lucky I'm not you right now._ You know they're on you mentally now._ What? Arrgh. NOOO! These are too heavy. _Well now you know how I feel._ So what are you going to do tomorrow? _Hmmm. I'm going to practice my kinjutsu._HELL YEAH! AWESOME! We're gonna be choppin some dummies! _Yeah. Well I'm gonna hit the sack. Bye. _Bye.

**So what do ya think? Pease Review! Ineed to have your opinion. Permission or not? Oh, the pic. is my avatar cause my computer is bein stubborn. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4

Hello peoples, I'm back! Okay as my summary now says this is your LAST chance to vote. Should she ask or should she run away. What's it gonna be? Yeah. Answer or I'm gonna force it out of ya. Shannaro! Hey, what are you doing here? You're Sakura's inner, not mine. I know. I just wanted to pop in. Any ways, some of you(a lot of you) are asking me to make chapters longer. See, I have a short attention span and well….I'm gonna try.

Disclaimer: No own Naruto

Oh, I am gonna explain why Naruto and Sarutobi know who killed Sakura's parents. You see, after training, Naruto offered to walk Sakura home. When they got there, Sakura invited him in. They went inside and Sakura tried to find her parents. When they finally found them, they were all ready dead. Over their bodies was a ninja who appeared to be from the land of waves(or is it mist? It's where Zabuza is from.) He kept on asking where the necklace is. Sakura didn'tt know what he was talking about. He tried to kill her, but Naruto got in the way. Naruto tied him up, and several Anbu came to lock him up. The reason why Sakura's team or no one else knows is cause they're all bastards. And finally the reason why Sarutobi knows is because of his magical crystal ball. Whoooo! Beware of the magical crystal ball!

The Next Day

Wakey wakey sleepy head! _Ughh. Why are you waking me up?_ Cause you threw you're alarm out yesterday, and it hit Naruto, and Naruto thought alarm clocks were taking over and then…_ Okay!! Just get to the point._ Sheesh bossy today aren't we?_ Get. On. With. It._You didn't buy a new one cause you forgot to._ Well, at least you woke me up so I wouldn't have to accidentally hit Naruto on the head then making him think alarm clocks were taking over. If I did we would probably have the same talk as yesterday._ Yeah, you're probably right._ I'm gonna get ready for we can train._

**20 min. later**

Hey, do we have to meet our team at the bridge to day?_ Oh shoot! I totally forgot._ Sakura was about to start running to the bridge when inner popped up. Hey Sakura wanna get there faster? _How? _I'll teach you the hand signs for a transportation jutsu. _Okay._ After learning the transportation jutsu, Sakura disappeared in a flurry of red cherry blossom petals. (You thought I was gonna say pink, didn't you?)

At The Bridge

"Hey teme!" "Hn. What dope?" (We should all know who that is by now.)  
"Where do you think Sakura-chan is? She's usually here by now." asked Naruto. "Hn. She probably decided that being a kunoichi is too hard and gave up. Tch. Who cares. She's too weak any ways." (Wow. That's the most I've made Sasuke say so far. I am so prou d of myself. –sniffle-) "Don't you dare say that about Sakura-chan again you teme. She's stronger than you know." Naruto said. Just then **POOF. **"Hey guys, Where's Sakura?" (Wow he actually remembered about her.) Just then _**POOF.**_ Sakura appeared with a swirl of red cherry blossoms. "Sorry I'm late Kakashi." Why didn't you call him Kakashi-sensei like you usually do? _Why should I? It's not like he taught me anything that I all ready didn't know._ True.

_**Kakashi? How come she didn't call me sensei like she used to? And where did she learn to use that jutsu?**_**She probably didn't call you sensei because you never really taught her anything.**_** Who are you?**_** I'm your inner Kakashi.** (Now every body has an inner!! Wheeeeee!) _**You're right. And not helping her when she asked probably made it worse.**_** And you call yourself a sensei. Shame Shame Kakashi. Shame Shame.**

"Oi Sakura-chan! That was awesome! Where did you learn that jutsu?" Naruto asked. "I kinda taught myself." Sakura answered. "That is so cool Sakura!" "Thanks Naruto." "Hey Kakashi. Do we have any missions today?" Sakura asked. "Hmm. Not today. Today is training." "Cool! Hey Sakura-chan wanna spar with me today?" Naruto asked. "Sure Naruto. But I want to practice my kinjutsu today. So I'm going to use my swords, okay?" "Oki dokey Sakura-chan!"

Naruto used his shadow clones. Sakura destroyed them with one sweep of her swords. Then Naruto decided to go head on using a kunai. They kept on sending each other blows, and blocking them. Then unnoticed by Sakura, her iced turned white. Naruto noticed this and hesitated. Sakura took the opportunity. She went at Naruto and suddenly water grabbed Naruto's legs and turned into ice. Then Sakura noticed that the water came from her! She immediately stopped. "I am so sorry Naruto!" "It's all right Sakura-chan." Naruto said. "I think I'm going to head home now Naruto." "All right . Bye Sakura-chan! See you later!"

At Sakura's House

_Hey inner. What was that?_ That Sakura, is one of your true powers. _ My true powers? _Yes. When you activate your powers, your eyes will turn white._ How?_ Sakura, you're clan is not from Konoha. Your clan is really from the land of waves. I will explain more tomorrow. But for now get some rest. _All right. Night._

**Sooo… What do ya think? Please review. And this is the last chance to vote so you better vote if you haven't all ready.**


	6. Chapter 5

Hey I'm back! I know my stories are kinda short, but hey! That last chapter was almost 1000 words! And it is really hard to start and end one chapter in one day. Yes I know I'm lazy. This chapter may not be good cause I'm really depressed. Tomorrow I start school again! And I don't want to go back cause my guy friend hasn't been talking to me a lot lately and I just don't want to see him right now. I will try to make this long.

Disclaimer: No own Naruto

Wakey wakey Sakura. _……_**Hey! I said WAKEY WAKEY!!**_ Ahhh!! Did you have to wake me up that loud! _Yes. Yes I did._ You are so lucky you are in my mind. _Why is that?_ I'd be kicking your ass right now. Unless…_Unless what Sakura?_… _Sakura!! What are you doing in here!_ This is just a little pay back._ Hey! When did you get dressed! _When we were having our little conversation earlier. _Sakura, what are you going to do to me? _Ohh, you'll see.___ Uh oh. Reviewers I think we should skip this. Don't you?** Sorry Inner, but I think the reviewers will want to know what happens. Bueno suerte.( Good Luck)** Curse you Setsugekka!

Please Sakura. Don't be rash. GASP. I had no idea that I knew that word! Yay for me! _Yes inner. Yayness for you._ What?! What are you doing that for? You aren't planning to… ARGHHHHHHHHH!!_ Beware the awesome power of the…WET WILLY!! _EWWW! Stop it!! This is sooo Naasstyyyy!_ Buahahahhaha! This is your punishment inner!_ Please stop! _Okay._ What are you going to do next? _Noogie!! _What the he…ARGHHH! It Burns! IT BURNS!! Please Sakura, HAVE MERCY!! Sakura stops. Sakura? Are you done yet? Please tell me you're done!? Sakura does some hand signs. Hey Sakura. What is that jutsu? _Complete! _What's complete? _Your transformation. _My…transformation? What are you talking about?_ Summoning jutsu! POOF. Just look in the mirror._ Okay, but why……..AHHHHH!! NOOOO!! I look like bushy brows! NOO! This is beyond horrible! My eyes! My beautiful eyes!! THEY BUUUUURRNNN! _That'll teach you!_ Please turn me back!_ Why should I? _If you don't I won't tell you about your clan!_ …Fine. Release! Poof._

_Now what about my clan?_ Like I said before, the Haruno clan is from the land of waves. The Haruno's were a very strong clan. That's why they used that surname, Haruno, to keep themselves safe. Your real name is not Sakura Haruno. It is really Sakura Yukimora. Yukimora means snowy village. The Yukimora clan was originated in a place that always snowed._ Like where Haku was born?_ Yes. Remember when you controlled the water yesterday? _Yeah._ That is only one of your powers. When your eyes turn white, you ar able to control all of the elements._ All of them?_ Yes. Do you remember why you bought those swords?_ I don't really know. It just felt like we… belonged. Also the swords were beautiful. The swords are black and no light can reflect off of it except for the edge. It also has this odd design, and when you put the two swords together it looks like the yin and yang symbols._

The reason why you bought those swords was because they were familiar. Those two swords belonged to the strongest member of the head family. The reason why those two swords are so special, is because they can change form._ They can change form?_ Yes. They can change into different forms of the elements. You can have swords of fire, ice, and even lightning. They can also dissolve and turn into a thick cloud of poison._ But won't the poison affect me also?_ No. Since you are part of the Yukimora clan it won't affect you._ But what if one of my enemies is part of the Yukimora clan?_ No. The Yukimora clan was massacred long ago in the ninja wars. The only member of the Yukimora clan is you and Haku. But Haku is only a branch member, so he does not possess all of the same powers as you.

_But I thought Haku was dead. There is no way he could have survived after that attack._ The Yukimora clan has unique healing abilities. _But we buried him._ When we left I could sense his faint chakra signature. He should be out by now._ What do you mean by unique healing abilities? _The Yukimora clan heals very quickly. You could also heal others. You could bring the dead back to life, but that requires a lot of chakra, so if you do it you will be unconcsious for 3 days. It would be wise not to because that will leave you vunerable. _So Haku could have brought Zabuza back to life?_ Yes, but since he is a branch member, he will be unconcsious for 1 week.

_Is there anything else about my clan that you want to tell me? _Yes,actually. When your eyes turn white you can also do more than control elements. Your kekkei genkei is called the miyaburugan. The miyaburugan is almost like the sharingan. It can copy jutsu, control people, and it can even copy another's kekkei genkei. _Really?_ Yes. Remember when you and Hinata sparred and Hinata used her byakugan?_ Yeah._ You unconciously copied the byakugan._ So I have the byakugan now?_ Yes. You also have Sasuke's sharingan because you also copied it without knowing.

_That is so cool. So I have the miyaburugan, the byakugan, and the sharingan?_ Yes you do. _Wow! That is so awesome. I can use it any time I want to, right?_ Yeah, why?_ Well now I want to train to practice my powers. Let's go._

**At the Training Grounds.**

_Hey inner. Do can you sense any one here?_ No._ Then let's train. Shannaro! Now what first? _"Miyaburugan!" Sakura decide to have some fun so she decided she wanted to play with fire. "This is so cool!" Sakura then practiced using the other elements. Unknown to her a pair of sharigan eyes were watching with interest. _Hmm. So it seems that this kunoichi has both strenght, power, and beauty. _Sakura then tried out the byakugan and the sharingan. (I'm to lazy to type what she actually is doing.)

"Well well kunoichi. It seems you are very strong. You would make a great addition to the Akatsuki." _Is that really him?_ "Itachi?" Well it seems you know my name. Since you know mine, why don't you tell me yours?" "My name is Sakura… Haruno."_ I was about to say Yukimora!!_ "Sakura, what a lovely name. Till we meet again cherry blossom." With that said Itachi disappeared. _What was with him? _Sakura. I want you to go to Sarutobi and ask for permission to leave and train._ Why?_ Sakura. I can't teach you every thing, so I need you to go to Haku and see if he can help you ._Do you think he'll help?_ Sakura, he is also a member of the Yukimora clan. The Yukimora clan is known for helping each other out._ So I should go to the Hokage now. Right? _Yes.

**At the 3****rd**** Hokage's office**

Knock. Knock. "Enter." Sakura comes in. "Ah, Sakura. What is it that you need?" "Hokage-sama, I request permission to leave Konoha and train." Sakura said with a serious expression on her face. "Why do you need to leave Konoha just to train?" "Hokage-sama, there is someone that I need to see that can help me train." "Very well. When do you plan on leaving?" Sarutobi asked (I am calling him that because it's easier.) "I plan on leaving today." "Fine, but you must come in 3 months." "Why?"asked Sakura. "That is the day before the Chunnin exams start." "Thank you for telling me Hokage-sama. May I please have my papers now?" "Here you go Sakura. Good luck." "Thank you Hokage-sama." Then Sakura disappeared in a flurry of red sakura petals.

At Home

_I think this is all I need._ Sakura. Look under that sculpture please._ Okaay. _Sakura lifts up the sculpture and finds a necklace. It was a red crystal with the engravings of a crescent moon with vines. _So this is the necklace that that man wanted? _Yes. He wanted it because it is very valuable._ How did he know about it?_ He is from the Nishimura clan. The Nishimura clan and the Yukimora clan have been enemies for years. But don't worry about him. He's dead now. Sakura put on the necklace. _It's so beautiful. I'm going to head to the gates now._

At Konoha's Gates

_I'm going to head out now. _"Hey Sakura-chaaaan!" "Naruto?" "Hey Sakura-chan, where were you today?" asked Naruto. "Oh,hey Naruto. Sorry. I was just training. Why are you here?" "We have a mission today." "Kakashi? Sasuke?" "Ohayo Sakura. How are you doing?" Kakashi asked. "I'm fine. I have to go now. Bye Naruto." "Hey Sakura-chan, where are you going?" Naruto asked. "I have a solo mission Naruto." "Wow! That is so cool! How long are you going to be gone?" Naruto asked. "3 months." "3 MONTHS! What are going to be doing?" Naruto asked. "It's confidential." Sakura answered. "Goodbye." With that said Sakura disappeared in a flurry of red sakura petals.

**So what do you think? OMG! I was so worried! My computer shut off while I was writing this and I did know if I could recover it. Luckily for me it got recovered. Please Review!! And this is 3 pages!!**


	7. Chapter 6

I'm back. Woo. Sorry. I'm just not in a good mood right now. 1. I am freezing. 2. I'm just depressed and lazy. Here. Drink this. It'll make you feel better.What is it? 3 cans of ROCKSTAR! (I love rockstar. For those of you that don't know what it is, it is an energy drink. It is sooo good!)

A While Later

Hello peoples! I am soo hyper! For those of you who think that I didn't drink 3 cans, I DID! Hopefully my parents won't find out. Last time I did….Whoooo!

Disclaimer: No own Naruto, or Rockstar.

Summary: u know it

As Sakura was walking to the land of waves

_Hey, Inner?_ What?_ What if Itachi is following us? _Don't worry. When he talked to us he had no intention of hurting us. OMG!_ WHAT? _I forgot to tell you the best part!_ Well what is it?!_ You have to guess first. _Tell me! _No, you have to guess._ Inner! _ Noo. _ You better tell me or else!_ Or else what? _Or else I'll turn you into Gai-sensei! _NOOOOOOO! Being Lee was bad enough!!_ Then tell me what the best part is. _Itachi thinks we're strong AND beautiful! _No way! How do you know?_ Well, when you were busy trying out your powers I kinda popped in his mind…_…You WHAT? _I was only in there for a couple of seconds! _How do you know if he was thinking that? _He was all ready saying it in his head.

Well he's not that bad looking. What?! He is WAY better than Sas-gay! When did you start calling him that? 5sec. ago. Well you are right. Sasuke (Sas-gay) is pretty hot. But Itachi is Smexy!! That is so true. I wonder if he has a 6 pack? I bet he does! Inner starts drooling. Inner! Stop that! Sorry! Grins sheepishly. Any ways, I'm not sure if we'll even get to see him again. True. Let's get back to what we're here to do. Right. Look. We're approaching the gates. As soon as that was said (thought) They were in front of the gates. There were two guards at the front. "Papers please." One of them asked. Sakura handed him her papers. The man looked at them briefly before handing them back and opening the gates.

_Hey inner. Can you sense Haku's chakra? _Yes, but it is very far away. I think that he also revived Zabuza because I can sense his chakra as well. _Hey inner, does Haku know about the Yukimora clan. _Yes. Even though he was born in a small family, the Yukimora clan helped train him. That is until the day that Haku's father tried to murder him._ Was his father part of the Yukimora clan? _No, but his mother was._ I see. So which way now?_ A couple meters North. _Can you sense him now? _Yes, just a little bit more._ Who's with him? _Only Zabuza._ Man! There's so much snow. The only thing I have to protect me from the coldness is a red and black scarf._ The reason that you're not cold is because since the Yukimora clan originated where it always snowed you're practically immune to it._ There they are. Might as well intro duce myself._

Sakura walks up to where Haku and Zabuza were. "Kunoichi. Why are you here?" Zabuza asked. "I only came here to introduce myself." Sakura replied. "I know who you are. You're that girl from Hatake's squad." Zabuza declared. "Yes I am." Sakura answered. "If you think you're going to kill us, you are sadly mistaken." Said Zabuza. "Those are not my intentions." Said Sakura. "Then what do you want girl?" Zabuza asked. "Like I said earlier, I only came here to introduce myself." "Why?" Haku asked. (Finally! Haku said something!) "I think it's only fair since I know your names. Zabuza Momochi. …Haku Yukimora."

Haku asked "How do you know my true identity?" getting ready to attack. "Don't worry Haku. Like I said before, I have no intentions of hurting you. I only came here to introduce myself." _How many times have I said that all ready?_ "Then what is your name?" Haku asked. Sakura closed her eyes. She opens her eyes and activates her miyaburugan. "My name is Sakura Yukimora."

"So, I guess the rumors were true. There is one last member of the head clan. Please forgive me Sakura-hime." Haku said. "There is no need for apologies Haku-kun." "Why have you come here Sakura-hime?" Haku asked. "I came here hoping that you will help me train." "Of course Sakura-hime."

Sorry 4 being so short! I have to study for my CRCT. It's a test that determines whether or not I pass the 8 grade. Please Review!


	8. Chapter 7

Hey Guys! Sorry for the wait my test is about 2 weeks so….yeah. this may be short so I will try to make it as long as I can.

Summary: Sakura is tired of being weak so she decides to do something about it. This takes place before the Chunnin exams and after the mission of the Land of Waves. Itasaku

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (Stop torturing me!)

"Talking"

ThoughtsInner

**Recap:**

"So, I guess the rumors were true. There is one last member of the head clan. Please forgive me Sakura-hime." Haku said. "There is no need for apologies Haku-kun." "Why have you come here Sakura-hime?" Haku asked. "I came here hoping that you will help me train." "Of course Sakura-hime."

Haku was bowing to Sakura while he was saying all of this. "Please Haku-kun, you don't have to bow down to me." Said Sakura. "of course Sakura-hime." "So Haku, when did you wake up?" asked Sakura. "What do you mean Sakura-hime?" Haku asked. "When you revived Zabuza you should have been in a coma for a week." "Oh, I barely woke up a couple of hours ago." "But Haku, don't you think that you should have been more cautious. If any of your enemies should come across you, you would have been vulnerable." Sakura said.

"I watched over Haku, there is no reason for being cautious. If there's any time to be cautious, it would be right now." Zabuza said. "Why would that be Zabuza-san?" asked Sakura. "Because you are here. If I am correct, it was you and your team who almost killed us." Zabuza answered. "Zabuza-san. For one, you were killed, Haku had to bring you back to life. Also, it was not me who killed you. It was my team." Sakura answered. "Then what did you do?" Zabuza asked. "I did nothing. I could not do anything. All I did was cry. I was a weak burden. A hindrance. And I still am." Sakura answered. "Sakura-hime! Stop saying such foolish nonsense! You are a member of the head branch of the Yukimora clan! You are the head of the clan! You have abilities that some can only dream of having!" Haku yelled. "Haku-kun." "Sakura-hime, why do you think this! Who led you to believe this foolish nonsense!?" Haku asked.

"Haku, to answer your question, everyone. No one had ever believed in me. During my childhood I was always picked on for being ugly. My first friend that I have ever befriended is now my rival. Sasuke always called me an annoying weakling. Always having to protect me. Kakashi, my supposed sensei, thought of me weak. Refusing to help me train believing that it would only be a waste of time. The only one who thought that I could be strong was Naruto. But, he always protected me. That is why I came to you. I need to get stronger. I want everyone to stop protecting me. To stop thinking of me as being weak. I don't want to be weak. No more." While saying this Sakura was clenching her fists. Her nails dug into her skin and made her bleed. Sakura fainted of blood loss. "Sakura-hime. I promise you that I will do all that I can to help you."

What do you think? Please Review! And I am not kidding. My CRCT will be finished by next week.


	9. Chapter 8 the past

Yo peoples! Ok this is the situation. My exams are about 2 weeks. We have the exams one day and we have review the next day. The exams have 5 parts. They're LA,SS, science, reading, and…..MATH!! The HORROR OF MATH!! NOOOOOOO!!

I will do my best to make this longer.

Disclaimer: No own Naruto…Or ITACHI!! DX

**Recap:**

"Haku, to answer your question, everyone. No one had ever believed in me. During my childhood I was always picked on for being ugly. My first friend that I have ever befriended is now my rival. Sasuke always called me an annoying weakling. Always having to protect me. Kakashi, my supposed sensei, thought of me weak. Refusing to help me train believing that it would only be a waste of time. The only one who thought that I could be strong was Naruto. But, he always protected me. That is why I came to you. I need to get stronger. I want everyone to stop protecting me. To stop thinking of me as being weak. I don't want to be weak. No more." While saying this Sakura was clenching her fists. Her nails dug into her skin and made her bleed. Sakura fainted of blood loss. "Sakura-hime. I promise you that I will do all that I can to help you."

"Haku. What will you do with her?" asked Zabuza.

"I will do what I promised her. I will help train her to the best of my abilities." Answered Haku.

"Why are you willing to help her Haku? She was the one who almost killed us. Surely you haven't forgotten about what happened that day. So why are you helping her?"

"Zabuza, she is head of the Yukimora clan. Ever since I could remember, I was told that I am a branch member of the Yukimora clan. I once asked them why I was a branch member. They told me it was because I do not wield all of the powers of the head clan. When they told me this I was very upset. They saw my sadness and said, Though I am only a branch member, they could see that I had a lot of power. A lot of potential. I was glad that they did not think of me as weak."

"But Haku, you did not answer my question. Why are you helping her?"

"They told me since I was a member of the branch family, I had one soul purpose. And that purpose was to protect the members of the head family. I remember one day they decided to introduce me to the head family, and that they will show me who is the most important member of the head family to protect. Each member of the branch family was assigned to one member of the head family to protect and serve. I was so happy that I would finally meet the person that I must serve. That's when I met her. She was only 3 years old. And I was 5 years old. I remember that they told me that her name was Sakura. Sakura had pink hair and emerald eyes. She was very odd compared to the rest of the Yukimora clan. The Yukimora clan had black hair and dark eyes. They told me she was very special.

"Why should she be special?"

There is a prophecy of the Yukimora clan. They say that every couple of generations, there will be a girl with pink hair and emerald eyes. That said girl would be one of the most powerful ninjas ever. When they told me this I felt honored. From that day forward me and Sakura would always play after training."

Haku started to bandage Sakura's hands so the bleeding would stop.

"Well she doesn't seem that strong to me. She looks weak." Zabuza stated.

"Don't you dare call Sakura-hime weak! Do you know how it feels to be considered weak?! I remember one day I was waiting For Sakura-hime at the park to play. That's when a group of children came up to me started calling me weak just because I was a member of the branch family. I felt awful. I was starting to think that they were right. That's when Sakura-hime showed up. Sakura-hime was considered to be a prodigy because she could activate the miyaburugan at the age of 3. She came up to them and started yelling at them for calling me weak. That is one of the reasons why I still want to serve Sakura-hime. She always believed in me and I will believe in her."

"Then how come she doesn't remember you Haku?" Zabuza asked.

"When the great ninja wars started, the Yukimora clan was in great danger. The Yukimora clan would fend off the intruders that came to the land of waves. Most of the intruders knew about the Yukimora clan, and they tried to kid-nap Sakura-hime. I would not allow that and I killed them. Many members of the Yukimora clan were dead. Sakura-hime, her parents, and I ran to an empty shrine. There I saw her parents knock out Sakura-hime and they started to do a memory erase jutsu so that she would be safe. When the jutsu was finally completed, they told me how I could restore Sakura-hime's memories of I ever needed to. Then some rogues came and Killed her paarents. I ran off and took Sakura to Konoha. She was adopted to a foster family."

"I see. Let's take her back to where we're staying." announced Zabuza.

Sorry it's short. I'm kinda starting to get writers block. Please Review!


	10. Chapter 9 dream

Hey! Ok, I have been getting some complaints, but that's what makes me a better writer. Right? Ok. I will add Itachi.

Itachi: Finally! I was starting to think you were forgetting about me! I mean, I am one of the main characters.

Setsugekka: OO

Sakura: Are you ok Setsugekka?

Setsugekka: I didn't know Itachi knew words with more than one syllable! –faints-

Itachi: --' (sweatdrop)

Sakura: On with the story! (Looks at Itachi) I didn't know you could sweat drop!!-faints-

Itachi: **--" (Double sweat drop)**

Disclaimer: No own Naruto.

**Back at where Haku and Zabuza are staying.**

Sakura is having a dream.

_Where am I? (Sakura) (DUH)_

_**You're dreaming of course.**_

_Who are you?_

_**Why, don't you remember me? Sakura-**__**chan.**_

_Itachi! What are you doing here! Rewind. How are you here?_

_**I can enter people's dreams using my mangekyou. (Itachi)**_

_Why are you in my dreams then?_

_**Sakura, I have a proposal to make to you.**_

_A proposal? _

_**CHA! He's going to ask to marry us! Shannaro!! (inner) (DUH!)**_

_Inner! You're in here too ?!_

_**Duh!**_

_Does this mean Itachi can see you too?_

_**No. But he could if I want him to.**_

_Don't you even dare Inner!_

_**Fine fine.**_

_**Sakura-chan? Are you listening?**_

_Oh sorry Itachi-san!_

_**You can call me Itachi. Or Itachi-kun if you want to.**_

_Ok. Then what do you want Itachi-__kun?_

_**I have come to offer my services.**_

_What do you mean?_

_**I can help train you in things like taijutsu, genjutsu, ……kinjutsu.**_

_In exchange for what?_

_**Joining Akatsuki.**_

_On two conditions._

_**What are they?**_

_I'll join after I pass the chuunin exams. Also I am going to have some friends help so you better not hurt them._

_**Fine. Night Night Sakura-chan.**_

**Sorry it's short. Please Review. Also look on my profile. I made a new thing by myself. Be free to copy, paste and add your name. I would also like to thank Akane Uchiha (or BloodySharingan) for helping me. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 10

I know the last chapter was short. **You people better read the beginning of chap. 9 to know why I don't update much! **

Sakura: Wow. I'm awake! How did I wake up?

Itachi: …………………….

Setsugekka: Itachi kissed you!!

Sakura: ……-blush-

Setsugekka: On with the story.

Disclaimer: No own Naruto.

--

**Recap:**

_**I can help train you in things like taijutsu, genjutsu, ……kinjutsu.**_

_In exchange for what?_

_**Joining Akatsuki.**_

_On two conditions._

_**What are they?**_

I'll join after I pass the chuunin exams. Also I am going to have some friends help so you better not hurt them.

_**Fine. Night Night Sakura-chan.**_

The Next Morning

_What a weird dream. I wonder why I dreamt about Itachi-kun? Why did I call him that?!_

That wasn't a dream!!

_Must you yell in the morning?_

Yes, I must.

UGHHHHH.

Get up! We have to see Haku- kun and tell him about what Itachi said.

Fine. Sheesh. Bossy.

HEY! I heard that!

Sakura got up and went looking around for Haku.

Wow. This is a pretty nice place.

I know. It looks familiar though.

Yeah. I was just thinking that.

What's that?

There on the wall was a beautiful picture of a woman standing on rocks and there in the sky was a beautiful moon. (It's on my profile.)

"Hello Sakura-hime. Do you like the drawing?"

"Haku-kun! You scared me!!" Sakura said.

"Sorry Sakura-hime. I didn't mean to scare you." Haku said.

"It's all right. So what is the drawing of?" Sakura asked.

"It is your family's emblem." Said Haku.

"It's beautiful. Hey Haku, where are we?" asked Sakura.

"What do you mean?" Haku asked.

"This house looks so familiar." answered Sakura.

"This is the home of the head branch of the Yukimora clan." Haku said.

"Oh."

"Come, let's go see Zabuza. He has little patience." Haku said.

"All right." said Sakura.

They headed to the living room and saw Zabuza.

"Zabuza-san." Sakura said.

"Sakura-san." answered Zabuza.

"Hey guys?" said Sakura.

"Yes Sakura-hime?" asked Haku.

"Do you mind if some one comes to help me with my training?"

"Not at all Sakura-hime. So when are they coming?" asked Haku.

"He didn't say."

"He?" Haku asked raising a brow. He was starting to get into over protective big brother mode.

"Yeah. He said he would help me, but he didn't say when." said Sakura.

"What is his name? Is he from Konoha?" Haku asked.

"He's kinda from Konoha." Sakura answered.

"What do you mean kind of ?" asked Haku.

"He was born and raised in Konoha, but he left." Sakura said.

"So he's a missing-nin?" Haku asked.

"…Yes." Sakura said.

"What's his name?" asked Haku.

"His name's Itachi-kun." Sakura said. _Did I just say that!?_

"Is he from Akatsuki?" asked Zabuza.

"Yes." Sakura said.

"Be careful Sakura-hime." Haku warned.

"Don't worry Haku-kun." Said Sakura.

Little did they know Itachi was outside watching. And smirking!!

**Sorry it's short. You guys better read the beginning. Please Review!**


	12. Note 2

**Sorry about the late updates. I want your guys opinion for my story.**

**Should Itachi come alone**

**Should Kisame come with Itachi and get along with Zabuza. (Since they are part of the 7 swordsmen)**

**Should Kisame come with Itachi and not get along with Zabuza**

**Also should Haku be an overprotective big brother with Itachi or not?**

**Please Answer! **

**Go 2 my profile 2 visit my IMVU account.**


	13. Chapter 11

Okay the votes are in! I will try to make this a bit longer. Try.

Disclaimer: No own Naruto

**Recap:**

"What's his name?" asked Haku.

"His name's Itachi-kun." Sakura said. Did I just say that!?

"Is he from Akatsuki?" asked Zabuza.

"Yes." Sakura said.

"Be careful Sakura-hime." Haku warned.

"Don't worry Haku-kun." Said Sakura.

Little did they know Itachi was outside watching. And smirking!!

"Itachi, why are we going to held her?" asked Kisame.

"She will make a good addition to Akatsuki." Itachi replied.

"Has she agreed to joining us?" asked Kisame.

"Hn." (yes) replied Itachi.

Back with Sakura

"Is Itachi coming alone?" asked Haku.

"I'm not really sure. He didn't say." replied Sakura.

"Who is Itachi's partner?" Zabuza asked.

"Kisame Hoshigake. Why?" asked Sakura.

"KISAME." said Zabuza with a dark aura surrounding him.

"Haku, what's wrong with Zabuza?" Sakura asked.

"Let's just say they had a little disagreement a while ago." replied Haku.

_**Flashback: (Before they were part of the 7 swordsmen.)**_

"Hey Kisame, want to spar?" asked Zabuza.

"Sure Zabuza." Kisame replied.

Kisame and Zabuza were sparring with normal swords.

Kisame was winning with only a scratch on his cheek, while his opponent had a gash in his right shoulder.

Kisame was about to strike when Zabuza beat him to it.

Zabuza gave Kisame a huge gash to the stomach.

"Nice job Zabuza." Kisame complimented.

"You too Kisame. I thought I was a goner for sure." Zabuza replied.

"Zabuza, have you heard?" asked Kisame.

"What?" asked Kisame.

"They are choosing members to be part of the 7 swordsmen of the mist." Kisame said.

"Yes, I heard. Are you hoping to be chosen?" Zabuza asked.

"I know I'm going to be chosen. It's you that I'm worried about Zabuza." said Kisame.

"Don't worry about me. Besides I have my zanbato." Zabuza replied.

"Yes, and I have my samehada. Which is clearly better than that zanbato of yours."Kisame replied.

"Ha. My zanbato is better." Said Zabuza.

"No it isn't." - Kisame

"Yes it is."- Zabuza

This went on for about 3 hours.

_**Flashback over.**_

"That seems like a pretty stupid argument." Sakura said.

"Yes it is, but I don't think that they will forget about it." Haku answered.

Outside

"So should we enter?" asked Kisame.

"Hn." Guess.

Itachi and Kisame walked up to the house where Sakura is and Knocked on the door. (Akatsuki knocking!)

Inside

There was knocking on the door.

"I guess that's him." Sakura said.

Sakura opened the door to reveal Itachi and Kisame.

"Sakura-chan." Itachi responded.

I don't think Haku's happy.

_Why?_

Look at him.

Haku was glaring at Itachi. Clearly he did not like Itachi calling Sakura, Sakura-chan.

Meanwhile Kisame and Zabuza were having a glaring contest.

"Kisame Hoshigake." – Zabuza

"Zabuza Momochi. I thought you were dead." – Kisame

"You would have liked that wouldn't you?" replied Zabuza.

"Yes I would." Kisame replied.

And thus the glaring contest started all over again.

"Kisame, stop that idiotic contest." Itachi replied.

"Fine."

"So Sakura-chan. When are you planning to start training?" asked Itachi.

"Well.."

"I will start training Sakura-hime tomorrow." Haku interrupted.

"Who are you, may I ask?" Itachi asked.

"I am Sakura-hime's cousin. Haku Yukimora." Haku answered.

"Ah." –guess

_This is a really weird sight._

Kisame and Zabuza were still continuing their glaring contes, and Itachi and Haku were having a glaring contest as well.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

You got that right. --'

**So what do you think? Please Review!!**


	14. Chapter 12

Sorry about the late updates

Sorry about the late updates. I tried to post this yesterday, but my computer deleted the story so I had to try and retype it.

Disclaimer: No own Naruto

**Recap:**

_This is a really weird sight._

Kisame and Zabuza were still continuing their glaring contes, and Itachi and Haku were having a glaring contest as well.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

You got that right. - -'

**A bit later on**

The glaring contests has been going on for 3 hours. Kisame and Zabuza have been throwing insults left and right. Haku and Itachi have not said a word. Who knows what could be going through their heads.

Haku- _My momma she gave me a dollar_

Itachi- _To buy her a collar, but I didn't buy no collar_

Both-_ I bought some bubble gum, bazooka, zooka bubble gum_

Zabuza and Kisame- _Some gum._

Did you hear that Sakura?

_Yeah... Awkward._

"Um guys?" -Sakura

"Yes Sakura-hime?

"I don't know how, but I think I just read your minds."- Sakura.

"Please forgive me Sakura-hime." - Haku.

"Why are you apologizing Haku-kun. I should be the one to apologize for reading your minds." said Sakura

"I forgot to tell you Sakura-hime." said Haku.

"What Haku-kun?" asked Sakura.

Itachi winced as he heard Sakura say Haku-kun.

_Why am I wincing? They're just cousins._

Ha! The great Itachi Uchiha is jealous!

_Who the freak are you? _

You don't have to be so harsh.

_Answer the question._

Fine. Sheesh. Somebody got up on the wrong side of the tree branch today.

_Answer. The. Question._

I'm your inner got it? Sheesh. Bossy.

_Why would I be jealous? They're cousins._

You know you want to be the only one who Sakura-chan calls -kun. You want her to moan it out in bed. I know! I watched your dreams!

_What were you doing in my dreams?_

I just said I was watching them.

_Hn._

Oh. Giving me the cold shoulder. I see how it is. I can take it.

_Hn._

I can't take it!

_Hn._

Fine! I'm leaving. And you'll be all like where's inner? I miss inner! And I won't be there. Bye.

_Hn._

**Back outside Itachi's head.**

"I forgot to tell you Sakura-hime is that since you are a member of the head clan, one of your powers include mind reading." said Haku.

"Wow." said Sakura.

"Would you like to train tomorrow Sakura-hime?" Haku asked.

"Ok Haku-kun." Sakura answered.

**Sorry for being so short. My whole arm is really sore because I hurt it in boxing practice. I will try to get more over the weekend. Please Review!! Also I just hd to put that song in!**


	15. Chapter 13

Okay! Some of you asked why I put that song in there. Cause it's funny! I mean they have been thinking for 3 straight hours!

Disclaimer: No own Naruto.

**Recap:**

"I forgot to tell you Sakura-hime is that since you are a member of the head clan, one of your powers include mind reading." said Haku.

"Wow." said Sakura.

"Would you like to train tomorrow Sakura-hime?" Haku asked.

"Ok Haku-kun." Sakura answered.

**The Next day.**

Wake up Sakura-chan!

_AHH! HEY! Why are you waking me up!_

It has been a while since I've woken you up, so I took the liberty of waking you up this morning.

_Stupid inner._

I heard that!

_Yeah yeah. So what time is it?_

I don't know.

_-twitch- So you woke me up without knowing the time?_

Yeah.

_Let me see what time it is._

**5 sec. later**

_It's 5 in the morning! _

And your point is...?

_I wasn't going to get up until 9 in the morning!_

Well, how am I supposed to know?

_UGHH. Hmmm. -evil smirk-_

Hey Sakura. What are you thinking about?

_Since we ARE going to train with every body, we have to know their strengths and weaknesses right?_

Yeah.

_Well, since there's nothing else to do, why don't we try to find out one of their weaknesses?_

Hmm. I like it, but what are you going to do?

_Oh. You'll see. For right now, I need to go to the home department store._

Where are you going to get the money?

_Right before we left the village I took some money._

From who?

_Kakashi, Sasuke, and Ino._

You took it when they weren't looking right?

_Yup._

Then let's go!

**At the store**

_Hmm. Let's see. Hey inner, should I get the pastel or neon paint?_

Neon.

_Let's see. Paint, brushes, rollers. That's it._

Then let' go buy this stuff!

**After they bought it.**

_I've got another idea._

What?

_To the fluffy department!_

Oh, you're evil.

**Back at Sakura's place.**

_Let's get painting shall we?_

**3 hours later.**

_Hmm. I like it. We have an hour left. Now for a shower._

**20 min later (she put on different clothes.)  
**

_Okay. Now to put the boys in their place._

Sakura created 3 shadow clones of herself. She ordered them to take Zabuza, Kisame, and Itachi while she took Haku.

Why didn't you take Itachi?

_Cause I don't wanna get in trouble if he wakes up while I'm taking him._

She took the boys into the room that she "decorated".

_I better cook some breakfast, so that they wake up they won't be too suspicious._

Sakura was done cooking so she decided to call in the boys.

_This is gonna be good. _

"Haku-kun, Itachi-kun, Zabuza-san, Fishy-san. Wake up." said Sakura.

"Who you calling fishy, pinky?" asked Kisame. (His eyes are still shut.)

"Oh, come on. I made onigiri and dango." said Sakura.

"Dango? Mmmmm." Itachi said while still drowsy.

"Yes. Now get up." said Sakura.

"Yes, Sakura-hime." answered Haku.

The 4 boys woke up, shocked by what they saw.

They were in a room painted bright neon pink. Also painted on the walls were rainbows and unicorns. In the room was stuffed unicorns and fluffy bean bags and furniture.

"Sakura-chan, what did you..." -Itachi.

Itachi looked at sakura, blushed a bright scarlet and spaced out.

Every one looked to see what was wrong.

Sakura was dressed in a very revealing outfit. (It's on my profile.)

Zabuza and Kisame had a nose bleed while Haku was trying not to beat the pulp out of the men who were looking at his cousin.

"Sakura-hime. Why are you dressed like that?" asked Haku.

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted to change my look. Is there something wrong with the way I'm dressed?" Sakura asked.

"Please excuse me Sakura-hime." said Haku.

Haku went over to the guys looking at Sakura and beat the living daylights out of them. Even Itachi!

o O - Sakura.

"So Sakura-hime. Should we go eat before your training?" asked Haku.

"In a minute Haku-kun." said Sakura

"Why Sakura-hime?" asked Haku

"Just look at them." said Sakura

Itachi was trying to regain his composure while Zabuza and Kisame were on the floor in a fetal position saying, "Too much pink. Too much fluffiness. Too scary!"

Sakura was laughing so hard while holding onto Haku for support. Haku was trying to suppress his laughter.

Finally Haku burst into laughter when Zabuza and Kisame started to sob unknowingly into each others arms.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!" - Sakura and Haku.

Sakura and Haku were rolling on the floor grabbing their sides. (Their OWN sides, like their ribs.)

Zabuza and Kisame immediately let go of each other.

The laughing soon died out.

"All right. Let's go eat." said Sakura.

**1 Hour Later**

"Let's train Sakura-hime." said Haku

"All right Haku-kun." said Sakura

"Sakura-hime. Must you stay in those clothes?" asked Haku

"Yes Haku-kun. I must." Sakura replied

**At the training grounds. (They have their own training grounds.)**

"Try to activate your miyaburugan please Sakura-hime." said Haku.

"Miyaburugan!" -Sakura

"Please show me the other kekkei genkei's you have picked up." - Haku

"Byakugan!" - Sakura

"Impressive. Do you know the 64 trigrams yet?" asked Haku

"Only a bit." Sakura answered

"Do you have another one?" asked Haku

"Sharingan!" - Sakura

"Good. That's it for today." said Haku

"What? We only started!" said Sakura

"We'll do more tomorrow Sakura-hime." said Haku

"Fine."

**What do ya think? Please Review!! **


	16. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: No own Naruto

**Recap:**

"Good. That's it for today." said Haku

"What? We only started!" said Sakura

"We'll do more tomorrow Sakura-hime." said Haku

"Fine."

**Later that Day**

Everyone was outside doing their own thing. Itachi and Haku were meditating, Kisame and Zabuza were still arguing about whose sword is better.

"Zanbato!"

"Samehada!"

"Grrr."

During all of this, Sakura was training on her taijutsu. Well, she was trying.

_Aurghhh. This is so hard!_

No it's not. Stop complaing.

_I'm not sure if you remembered this but, WE HAVE 600 EXTRA POUNDS ON!!_

How'd you gain so much weight?

_I didn't stupid!_

Then how'd you get so heavy!?

_The weights!_

Oh yeah. Do you think the guys back home miss us?

_Probably not._

**Back in Konoha.**

Naruto was walking to the bridge to see if they had a new mission today.

_Hmmm. I wonder what Sakura's solo mission is. She's been gone for almost 2 weeks!_

I can not believe that I got stuck with such a stupid container.

_Hey! Who you calling stupid you... what are you and what are you doing in my head?_

Hello. I'm Kyuubi. What's your name?

_My name's Naruto and..._

Idiot. I all ready knew your name!

_Then why'd ya ask?_

Aurghhhh.

_Anyways, why are you here?_

To tell you to stop walking cause you're about to step in dog sht.

"What?"

And there where Naruto was about to step, was the dog sht.

"AHHHH!!"

Naruto leaped into the air and went over the sht. Now he was 5 feet away, a nice safe distance.

"EWW! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS GONNA STEP ON IT!! EEEEEEWWWW!!"

"Hmm. I probably shouldn't have told you. Anyways, it's too late now."

**Hey Peoples! Ok. This is a sneak peek at my next chapter, and to makr up 4 my lateness this will be my longest chapter EVA. The reason why I haven't updated 4 a loooong time is cause my computer crashed in about May and I have tried to convince my parents since. Now I have over 100 emails, there's new stories out, and I have BAND CAMP!! OH THE HORROR. It's 9 hours marching in the SUN! And I'm going 2 b a freshman in August 7! Anyways, So SORRRY!!**


	17. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: No own Naruto

**Recap:**

"Good. That's it for today." said Haku

"What? We only started!" said Sakura

"We'll do more tomorrow Sakura-hime." said Haku

"Fine."

**Later that Day**

Everyone was outside doing their own thing. Itachi and Haku were meditating, Kisame and Zabuza were still arguing about whose sword is better.

"Zanbato!"

"Samehada!"

"Grrr."

During all of this, Sakura was training on her taijutsu. Well, she was trying.

_Aurghhh. This is so hard!_

No it's not. Stop complaining.

_I'm not sure if you remembered this but, WE HAVE 600 EXTRA POUNDS ON!!_

How'd you gain so much weight?

_I didn't stupid!_

Then how'd you get so heavy!?

_The weights!_

Oh yeah. Do you think the guys back home miss us?

_Probably not._

**Back in Konoha.**

Naruto was walking to the bridge to see if they had a new mission today.

_Hmmm. I wonder what Sakura's solo mission is. She's been gone for almost 2 weeks!_

I can not believe that I got stuck with such a stupid container.

_Hey! Who you calling stupid you... what are you and what are you doing in my head?_

Hello. I'm Kyuubi. What's your name?

_My name's Naruto and..._

Idiot. I all ready knew your name!

_Then why'd ya ask?_

Aurghhhh.

_Anyways, why are you here?_

To tell you to stop walking cause you're about to step in dog sht.

"What?"

And there where Naruto was about to step, was the dog sht.

"AHHHH!!"

Naruto leaped into the air and went over the sht. Now he was 5 feet away, a nice safe distance.

"EWW! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS GONNA STEP ON IT!! EEEEEEWWWW!!"

"Hmm. I probably shouldn't have told you. Anyways, it's too late now."

"WHAT?! SO YOU WERE JUST GOING TO LET ME STEP INTO THAT?!"

"Who are you talking to dope?" asked Sasuke. (DUH)

"Who are you calling a dope Sasuke!?"

"To who ever responded."

Naruto -.-' (sweat drop)

You know, you did kinda fall into that.

"Oh just shut up!" - Naruto

"Tch. Dope." - Sasuke

_I can't ever catch a break.(poor Naruto)_

**Back with Sakura**

Sakura was laid flat on the ground. How did this happen you wonder? Well, I'll tell you.

_Flashback_

_Man, I am sooo tired!_

**Come on Sakura! You can do it! Just one more kick and you'll have finished doing 200 kicks!**

_Alright, here goes._

Sakura was going to kick the practice dummy and then... it happened. She was going to kick it,but then her leg went too far up.

_What's happening_! _Oh, no! The weights are affecting my leg!_

Then before she knew it, ... she kicked herself in the head. So now she lays flat on the ground upset.

_Why do I SUCK on taijutsu?!_

Actually you were pretty good at it before. You were actually a prodigy.

_Then how come I don't know anything now!?_

Your parents erased your memory...and that counts your skills.

_MAN! That means that I can't get it back now!_

Well, actually you can.

_How?_

Before you died, your parents told Haku how to restore your memory should that day should come.

_What day?_

When you meet Haku again and ask him to.

_Do you think I should ask him?_

Yeah... SHANNARO!!

Sakura went over to where Haku was meditating.

"Ummm. Haku-kun?"

"Yes Sakura-hime?"

"I know this is a bit unexpected, but will you please restore my memory please?"- Sakura

"...How did you find out?"-Haku

"Let's just say a _special_ voice in my head did."

"Sorry Sakura-hime, but I'm not sure if I should." -Haku

"But why not?" -Sakura

"If I do this you will have to be conscious and there will be a lot of pain. I just don't want to do that to you."

"Please Haku-kun. It's my only chance of becoming stronger...and remembering my past. Remembering my family." A tear slid down Sakura's cheek when she mentioned the word family.

"Alright Sakura-hime."

Sakura embraced Haku in a tight hug. "Thank you Haku-kun!"

_Please forgive me Sakura-hime when this is over. _Haku shed a single tear that went unnoticed by everyone except Itachi.

"Come Sakura-hime, let's go inside."

(The house that they are in is in my profile. They're different pics cause I couldn't find a house that I had in my head, but the house is designed like Sasuke's.)

They went inside a room that had a study desk and the room was surrounded by a book shelf filled with books and scrolls. Right in the middle of the room on the floor were kanji surrounding a circle. Kisame, Zabuza, and Itachi decided to follow. There was kanji for restoration, memory, past, enlightenment, destiny, rebirth, discovery, existence, knowledge, healing, incarnation, and transformation. (Some I made up.)

"Haku-kun, how come some of the kanji say things like rebirth and stuff like that?" - Sakura

"When your memory gets restored, your life may or not change." - Haku

"Ohhhhh..."

"So would you like to start now Sakura-hime?"

"Hai."

"Sakura, do you have your necklace?" asked Haku.

"Yes, why?" asked Sakura.

"To perform the memory restoration you will need to have the necklace on and you need to lay in the middle of the circle."said Haku.

"Alright then." responded Sakura.

Haku then started to perform hand signs so fast that not even Itachi could keep up with it.

Brace yourself Sakura.

_What do you me..._

"MEMORICHUUKOU JUTSU!!" Haku then slammed his hands onto the circle releasing a large amount of chakra which went to Sakura's necklace, which glowed a bright red then made a large flash of light.

"AHHHHH!!"

Sakura grabbed her head in agony as if her head was about to split from the surges of pain that immediately hit her. Then her head was flooded of memories of her past.

_**These are events that happened in her past.**_

_"Happy 3rd birthday Sakura-chan!!" Sakura looked up to see her mother and father looking down at their only child with smiles on their faces_. _"Mommy! Daddy!". Sakura's mother's name was Setsuna which meant calm snow ,and her father's name was Tsukiya which meant moon. "Come Sakura, we want you to meet someone." said Setsuna. _

_They were outside when Sakura saw him. They were at the clan's training ground which was basically a large piece of land which was used for sparring, training, and occasionally used for meditation since meditation is a form of training the mind which the Yukimora clan finds very important. Sakura saw a boy with longish hair training with his kekkei genkai by manipulating water. She at first thought he was a girl because of his hair and facial features, but then she heard him respond when her father said hello. Sakura watched in facsination as she saw him manipulating the water because when the head members manipulated elements their eyes changed white, yet this boys eyes remained the same color.** I wonder why he's so different**. - Sakura. _

_"Haku please come here." asked Tsukiya._

_Haku first looked as if he thought he was getting in trouble, but then it dissapeared when he saw that Tsukiya was smiling._

_"Haku, I just need to speak to you about something very important." asked Tsukiya._

_Sakura was too busy in her thoughts to notice Haku coming over. She kept thinking about why he was so different than the others. **But he looks like a clan member. I don't understand. **Her thoughts were disrupted when he came over._

_"Haku, meet my daughter Sakura. Sakura this is Haku." -Tsukiya.__"Hello Sakura-hime. It is a pleasure to meet you." -Haku.Sakura blushed when he said hime at the end of her name. "Umm... hello Haku. It's nice to meet you as well". "Today's Sakura's 3rd birthday." added Setsuna."Well happy birthday Sakura-hime." said Haku.While still blushing Sakura said "Thank you Haku-kun."_

_"Haku I need to speak with you." Tsukiya said. "Yes sir?" asked Haku. "I am sure that you have been told about the duties of a branch member and how they are assigned to one member of the head family, correct?"Tsukiya asked. "Yes sir, I have." replied Haku. "Your assigned member is my daughter, Sakura. Take good care of her Haku. She is our clan's heiress."said Tsukiya. "Yes sir." answered Haku. Clan heiress! I can not believe I am entrusted to someone so important to our clan. I will do my best. -Haku's thoughts. "Also, have you heard of the clan's prophecy Haku?" Tsukiya asked._

_Meanwhile, Sakura decided to go to the training field and practice. **Let me see, I could practice taijutsu! Then maybe I could convince mother and father to let me spar with someone.** Unnoticed by Sakura, some of the clan's jonin were training as well. Sakura was so busy practicing her taijutsu that she failed to notice a demon wind shuriken coming her way._

_"So Sakura-hime is the girl in the prophecy?" asked Haku. Tsukiya answered "Yes and..." "SAKURA!"Setsuna screamed her child's name when she saw the shuriken coming her way. All they could do was watch in horror as a shuriken headed toward their daughter, for they saw it was too late._

_Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the shuriken coming towards her at a breakneck speed. When it was about to hit Sakura all she could do was hold up her arms to try and block the weapon._

_**BAM! **The weapon's impact caused for there to be a large cloud of dust._

**_"SAKURA!!" _**_cried Setsuna, weeping that her only child was now gone. Tsukiya embraced his wife with tears threatening to fall to try to comfort her over their loss. Then they looked toward where there daughter once was. The cloud of dust then settled and they were shocked to see a ball of compacted sand where their daughter was. _

_**Sakura's view**_

_Sakura help up her arms, shut her eyes tight, and braced for impact. Yet, it never came. Sakura opened her eyes only to be greeted with darkness. **Where am I? Am I dead? No, I don't think so. But where am I? **Sakura then decided to feel around her. **What? This feels like sand. But how am I here? The only possible explaination is that someone did this or I did this. But I haven't achieved the miyaburugan yet. Maybe I did let me try to move this sand. Umm how do I do this. Well maybe I just say in my head what I want it to do.** The sand around Sakura started shifting around. **I want to speed this up! **Sakura unconsciously moved her hands and arms to which she wanted the sand to move, and she changed her stance. **I can see some light!** Sakura was then in the middle of the training grounds with the sand swirling around her feet.** What? I really am controlling the sand. That means I achieved the miyaburugan! **_

_**Other's view**_

_The sand was slowly shifting around. No one knew what was happening. Then the sand suddenly became faster, and before they knew it out came Sakura. "SAKURA!" Setsuna ran to her child and engulfed Sakura into a tight embrace. Sakura's father came over and embraced both Sakura and Setsuna. "Mommy! Daddy! Guess what!" Sakura said with her eyes closed and a large grin on her face. "What honey?" asked Setsuna. "I achieved my miyaburugan!" Sakura cheered. "What?" asked Setsuna. "Sakura, stop playing around." said Tsukiya. "No really, look." -Sakura. Sakura opened her eyes to reveals white orbs instead of her usually green ones. Setsuna and Tsukiya were dumb founded. They were just completely speechless since no one has ever reached the miyaburugan at such an early age. Then Haku said "Congratulations Sakura-hime, I'm proud of you." Sakura blushed. "Thank you Haku-kun." -Sakura._

_"Sakura why don't you and Haku go to the park and play." said Setsuna. "Ok. Haku-kun why dont you wait for me at the park while I go home and get my ball?" asked Sakura. "Alright Sakura-hime."- Haku_

_As Sakura and Haku started going their own ways, Sakura's parents were talking. "Do you think it's a good thing that Sakura achieved the miyaburugan now? I mean she could be a major target now." asked Setsuna. "Don't worry, Sakura may be the youngest one to achieve the miyaburugan, but she has the largest will than out of us." said Tsukiya. "-Giggle- In other words, she is the most stubborn out of us all." said Setsuna. Tsukiya laughed,"I guess so."_

_When Haku was at the park he was thinking about what Tsukiya had said earlier to him that day. I can't believe that I am entrusted to protect Sakura-hime. Unnoticed by Haku, a group of children around his age came up and pushed him to the ground (by the way its not snowing, its kinda like spring) "Would you look at that, the branch member can't even take care of himself, let alone his pathetic clan." said a boy named Fuyuki Nishimura. Fuyuki was heir to the Nishimura clan. Haku got up and glared at him. "What do you want Nishimura?" hissed Haku. "Nothing, I just wanted to see how strong the great and legendary Yukimora clan is. Or at least was." said Fuyuki with a smirk on his face. Haku decided to walk away. "Where are you going Yukimora?" sneered Fuyuki. "I am not going to waste my strength on a weakling like. Your clan is only known for their taijutsu, nothing else. You don't even have a kekkei genkei." replied Haku. "Why you little.." BAM! Fuyuki ran up to haku and punched him so hard in the gut that it caused Haku to spit up blood. Haku just layed on the ground, clenching his stomach, with eyes wide open in pain. "See, you branch member, you are worthless. You can't even get up, let alone fight." said Fuyuki. Fuyuki kicked Haku on his side. Haku screamed in pain. "Now who's the weakling?"-Fuyuki_

_Sakura was walking to the park with her ball. When she was approaching the park, she saw a group of kids starting to gather around Haku. **I wonder if they're friends of Haku-kun. **Then she saw Haku being pushed to the ground. **HAKU-KUN! **Sakura started to run to where Haku was. She saw Haku get up so she slowed down. Then she saw them start talking. **What are they talking about? Nishimura? Who's that? **Then she saw Haku being punched and spitting blood.** HAKU! What did he ever do to that kid? **She started running faster when she saw Fuyuki kick Haku. **Haku! Please hold on, I'm coming!**_

_As Fuyuki was about to hit Haku again, he saw Sakura running to Haku. "Hey, who are you and why are you helping that weakling?" asked Fuyuki. "SHUT UP! HE IS NOT A WEAKLING!" shouted Sakura. "Who are you to yell at the heir of the Nishimura clan?" asked Fuyuki. "I'm Sakura Yukimura. Heiress of the Yukimora clan." said Sakura. "Heh, a weakling like you? Move aside little girl."-Fuyuki. "NO!" Sakura's eyes turned white. Fuyuki was then trapped in a caccoon of sand. "What? Let me out!" screamed Fuyuki. The others that came with Fuyuki ran away in fear. "Not until you apologize to Haku-kun!" said Sakura. "I'm sorry!" screamed Fuyuki. Sakura then let go of Fuyuki, he ran away as well._

_"Are you alright Haku-kun?_"_ asked Sakura. "Yes Sakura-hime." replied Haku. "Let's get you back home Haku-kun." said Sakura. As they were walking back home Haku said something to Sakura. "Sakura-hime?" -Haku. "Yes Haku-kun?" asked Sakura. "Thank you." "Huh? Oh, no problem Haku-kun." said Sakura. Sakura I promise that from now on I will always be there to protect you. That I will be stronger so that I can protect you._

**Back with the guys**

"Haku." said Itachi. "What?" asked Haku. "How long will this take?"-Itachi. "Just a bit longer." answered Haku.

_Sakura was remembering the war. She was running. Then when she saw her parents, they knocked her out after saying they loved her. Then it ended._

"Now." said Haku. Just as Haku said Sakura got up. She looked around, then out of nowhere, she hugged Haku. "Oh, Haku-kun. I'm so sorry for the trouble I put you through." said Sakura. "It's no problem," said Haku,"I'm sorry I had to put you through that pain.". "It's all right Haku-kun. I'm tired." said Sakura. Sakura then fainted. "I'll take her to bed." said Itachi. As Sakura and Itachi were leaving Haku had one thought in his head._ Training Sakura is going to be long since she needs to control her powers._

As Itachi put Sakura in bed, he was glad that she was okay. Itachi then laid Sakura down on her bed and tucked her in. Sakura was sound asleep. "Sakura, I think I love you." He then kissed Sakura on the forehead and left.

**Meanwhile at Konoha**

There were 4 jounin in the Hokage's office.Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai. "What is it Hokage-sama?" asked Kakashi. "You and your squads have been assigned a mission." said Sarutobi. "Where?" asked Kurenai. "At the land of waves."

**So how was it? Soooooo sorry 4 my lateness. I was going to make it longer but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. So please review and tell me what you think!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Thanx**** for all the reviews/alerts! I don't update much cause school sux. Anyways, I hope you like this chappie. By the way I'm going to try and add more romance between Sakura and Itachi ;). Also by the way, if you haven't noticed by now, my characters are going to be a bit OOC( especially Itachi)  
**

**Disclaimer: No own Naruto … WHY?!**

_Recap:_

There were 4 jounin in the Hokage's , Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai. "What is it Hokage-sama?" asked Kakashi. "You and your squads have been assigned a mission." said Sarutobi. "Where?" asked Kurenai. "At the land of waves."

**At the land of waves**

Sakura had just awoken from her sleep feeling groggy and sat up in her bed. _Ughhh. My head hurts_. Finally! "Ahhh!" Sakura jumped out of bed and almost fell out if it wasn't for her ninja skills. Instead of falling off, she did a mid air flip and softly on the floor. "What was that for!?" I missed you. _What?_ You were asleep for 3 days. _WHAT!_ You know you talked out loud to me earlier and Haku and Itachi are probably coming. _Oh no. I hate you._ I know.Sakura heard thumping on the floor. _Here they come. _

BAM! Haku and Itachi kicked the door open. Sakura's face went blank. _OH MY GOD. _There in the middle of the room was Itachi and Haku in nothing but black silk boxers, Itachi holding samehada and Haku holding zanbato. "What are you two doing here!?!" "WE'RE HERE TO PROTECT YOU FROM...Why did you yell? there's no one here.?" asked Haku and Itachi simutaneously. Sakura didn't answer because she was dazed by seeing Itachi in his underwear. KYAA!!! ITACHI-KUN'S SO HOT!!! _NO HE'S NOT!_ WHAT?!? HAVE YOU GONE MAD WOMAN?!? _ITACHI'S NOT HOT! He's smeeexyyy. _Ohhhhh. For once I agree with you. Ummm.....Sakura? _What? _Don't get me wrong, I love staring at Itachi's hot body, his rock hard six pack, that chizzled...._INNER!_ Oh yeah. I think we better stop staring at him cause Itachi and Haku are staring at us. _Yeah._ Oh and Sakura? _Hmmm? _Haku is not that bad himself, if we weren't related..._ STOP! I don't even want to know._

While Sakura was having a conversation with her inner, Haku and Itachi were watching Sakura's face turn from red and embaressed to pale and disgusted. "What is she thinking about?" asked Itachi. "Hmmm. I think I know why she is acting like this." answered Haku._ This is what Tsukiya-sama must have been talking about when he spoke of the prophecy_

_**Flashback**_

_After that day in the park Haku had been called forth to speak with Tsukiya, Sakura's father. "Haku, Ineed to speak to you about something I didn't tell you the other day." "What is it sir?" asked Haku. "Do you remember when I was speaking to you about Sakura and the prophecy?" asked Tsukiya. "Hai"-Haku. "Well I forgot to tell you about something that will play a specific role in the prophecy, or should I say someone." said Tsukiya. "Someone?" Haku questioned. "Hai, as Sakura gets older she seem as though she is talking to someone who is not there." said Tsukiya. "Why would that be?" asked Haku. "Sakura will soon discover by herself that she has an inner voice who is much like Sakura, but a bit more...how should I put this? A bit more ambitious than Sakura. She will be Sakura's inner self and she will guide Sakura and help her make the right decisions." said Tsukiya. _

_**End Flashback**_

"Don't worry Itachi-san," said Haku "This is part of Sakura's nature."

"Hn." answered Itachi._ What isn't he telling me? -Itachi._

Sakura then got out of her conversation with inner after deciding that the topic about Haku was something she definitely did not want to get into.

"So what are we going to do today?" asked Sakura.

"Well first of all we need to pay a visit to the town leader." said Zabuza.

"Zabuza where did you come from, and where's Kisame?" asked Sakura.

"Kisame is a little tied up at the moment..." answered Zabuza.

**Meanwhile**

"Damn you Momochi. Tying me up after playing that stupid trick on me." - Kisame

**20 min. ago**

"Hoshigake." -Zabuza.

"What do you want Momochi?" asked Kisame.

"I want to apologize for all of these years about the arguement over our swords." said Zabuza

"Really? How did this sudden change of mind come all of a sudden?" asked Kisame

"I just thought it would be better for the others for us to stop our bickering. And...." - Zabuza

"And what?" asked Kisame

"I miss you as my friend. I want to go back to how things were before. When we played around and were great friends instead of us being rivals over some stupid swords. I miss that. Don't you...Kisame? asked Zabuza

"Zabuza...." -Kisame

"Come, I got you a present to show that I really mean what I am saying." said Zabuza.

"All right." _Something's a bit fishy here, oh well. _-Kisame (Fishy? Get it?)

Zabuza and Kisame went into a room that had something in the middle of the floor. A uniquely crafted sword!

"Za..Za..Zabuza. When..How..Why? -Kisame

"Haha, I hoped you would like it. It's my first sword." Zabuza said.

"Zabuza! I couldn't..." - Kisame

"I'll have no arguments. Really, you can have it. Go ahead." said Zabuza.

Kisame started walking towards it. _Could this really be happening? Can we really become friends once again. Zabuza you are..._

BLAM!

"ZABUZA! YOU ARE DEAD!" - Kisame

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU ACTUALLY FELL FOR IT!",said Zabuza," like I would actually give you MY first sword."

"WHEN I GET DOWN FROM HERE YOU ARE SOOO DEAD" yelled Kisame.

"Pfffffft. We'll see about that. Now, I should really go, the others are probably wondering where we are by now. Hang tight Hoshigake" - Zabuza.

**Now back to the Others.**

"Well while we wait for Kisame, Zabuza, why do we have to go pay a visit to the town leader?" asked Sakura.

"If you want people to believe that you should be here, and to recieve updates about the village such as missions concerning this village, then we need to 'ask' for your permission here." said Zabuza

"I get that part _'Sorta_' but when we go to the leader, won't you and Haku be arrested? I mean you were...are.. rogues." asked Sakura.

"Don't worry about it, we know a way to get around that." said Zabuza.

"Well ok," said Sakura, "I guess we only have to wait until Kisame...."

"MOMOCHIIII!!!!" Kisame was standing there, with the rope in his hand and his eyes filled with fire. "MOMOCHI! WHAT THE H*** IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Hoshigake." said Zabuza innocently with big puppy eyes and a little halo floating above his head ( which was actually a jutsu Zabuza came up with for situations just like this).

"Kisame-san, just what happened?" asked Sakura.

"That little 'angel' over there played a trick on me and made me fall into a trap that tied me up." said Kisame, meanwhile he and Zabuza were having another glaring contest.

_This is being an annoyance._ "Kisame, Zabuza, stop with that idiotic glaring contest right at this moment." said Itachi.

"Quiet Uchiha! You can't tell me what to do!" responded the not-so-bright Kisame.

Itachi did not scream, he did not hit, but he did look slightly different than his usual nonchalant self. No one expected what was about to happen next...

Itachi let out a barely audible sigh and look at Kisame. Kisame froze. Then Itachi did something which he did not want to do since he thought it would make him seem part of the stupid thing Zabuza and Kisame were doing. Itachi glared at Kisame. He glared with so much malevolence that it made Kisame start heaving. Kisame then screamed out, "NOOOOOO!!!PLEASE STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! PLEASE! I'M SORRY!"

Itachi eased up his glared and said, "Kisame....I...."

**IM SORRY!!!! I KNOW IT'S BEEN PRACTICALLY FOREVER SINCE I UPLOADED A STORY! I have been getting writer's block and know I know why people complain about it, so I just want to say...*THUNK***

**Sakura: Did you get her?**

**Itachi: I think so...**

**Haku: Sorry people, we just had to make sure Setsugekka got her...'rest'.**

**Sakura: So we just wanna say...**

**Deidara: READ AND REVIEW! UN!**

**Itachi: What are you doing here Deidara?**

**Deidara: Actually, I'm not sure myself.**

**All: O.O  
**


	19. Chapter 17

**Sakura: It's been years, how hard did you hit her Itachi?**

**Itachi: Not very hard, I think**

**Deidara: *pokes with stick***

**MY EYE! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING?**

**All: /poof away**

**I know it's been years since I've updated, I honestly got detached from writing but my friend "inspired" me to get back to it. When I started this I was in 8****th**** grade and now I'm in upcoming senior**** so hopefully my writing skills got better and I shall try to make this story awesome!**

_Recap: _

_Itachi let out a barely audible sigh and look at Kisame. Kisame froze. Then Itachi did something which he did not want to do since he thought it would make him seem part of the stupid thing Zabuza and Kisame were doing. Itachi glared at Kisame. He glared with so much malevolence that it made Kisame start heaving. Kisame then screamed out, "NOOOOOO!PLEASE STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! PLEASE! I'M SORRY!"_

_Itachi eased up his glared and said, "Kisame...I..."_

"I think you're an incredible swordsmen and seeing you fight over such trivial thing disappoints me. It disappoints me because I know how great you are and seeing you argue like this is saddening."

"Itachi," Kisame barely being able to talk while he is holding back tears, "that is the nicest thing you have ever said to me and it makes me so happy you believe in me."

"Hn"

All: sweat drop

**Meanwhile at Konoha:**

Gai: Why are we all being assigned for one mission? Surely only one squad can complete it, especially mine.

Kurenai: Stop it Gai. What is the mission Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi: We have heard rumors that there are some new, suspicious people in the land of waves which may be S- rank shinobi.

Kakashi: _S- rank? Who could it possibly be…_

Sarutobi: Your mission, along with your squads, is to go to the land of waves, gather information, and if they are a threat, take them down.

Kurenai: Don't you think this is a bit extreme? We have no idea about them and if these rumors are fake then it's just a waste of our time!

Sarutobi: My decision is final. You will all depart the village at noon. Be prepared, we have no idea what may happen or how long it will take.

**Back to the gang:**

As they are walking to talk to the town leader, our characters have some interesting ways of reacting to the cold weather. Sakura, Haku, and Zabuza are used to the environment so they have no problem with walking through the snow. Kisame and Itachi on the other hand…

Kisame: I've forgotten how cold this place can be. My skin is freezing

Zabuza: A couple more minutes and then we can have fish sticks *smirk*

Kisame: I hate you Zabuza.

Itachi: *sneeze*

Itachi has a red nose and wind burned cheeks.

Sakura: _Aww, Itachi looks so cute! _He looks like Rudolf! _That's mean inner! But true _*giggles*

Haku: What are you giggling at Sakura-hime?

Sakura: Oh nothing Haku-kun. Nothing at all.

They arrive upon the town leader's office and knock. [I shall call him Daisuke]

Daisuke: Come in.

As our group walks in a strange looks happens upon Daisuke's face. He looks at Haku and Zabuza with some recognition.

Sakura: _Omg he's going to recognize them then were all gonna be in trouble!_

Daisuke: What do you need?

Haku: Good day Daisuke-sama. We have come to register our services for you in exchange that you give us information involving this village and that my friend here *points to Sakura* is allowed to stay and be treated like a towns person.

Daisuke: What exactly do you mean by services?

Even though Daisuke appeared as a plump, old man, he had beady little eyes which were inspecting Zabuza and Haku.

Haku: We are willing to become shinobi of this land and be used on missions, but only on A and S rank missions. We're even willing to become ANBU if you'd like.

Daisuke: You do realize I do not know of your skills and to become ANBU you all would have to take a test correct?

Haku: Hai.

Daisuke: Very well then. We are short on shinobi so if you are as skilled as you say, we will be glad to have you.

Haku: Thank you very much sir.

Sakura: _Is it really this easy? I thought it'd be more complicated..._

Daisuke: By the way, you two look familiar. *pointing at Haku and Zabuza* Have I met you before?

Haku: I don't think we have sir.

Zabuza: Actually...

Haku: _Zabuza, what are you doing?_

Sakura: The heck is that idiot doing? He's going to get us busted! _I'm sure he has a plan..._

Zabuza: I think we may have met before

Daisuke: Oh really?

Zabuza: I walk around here many times along with Haku *points to Haku* and I remember one time we were walking to market when we happened to come upon you shopping.

Daisuke: Oh yes, now I remember!

Haku: _Is he really this gullible? _*sweatdrop*

Daisuke: Alright, I will need you to go with my secretary who will register you as shinobi of this land and give you headbands. I will administer the ANBU test whenever and however I want it. You are dismissed.

The secretary stepped in and rushed them out. [Imma call her...Yumiko] Yumiko seemed to be stressed out and was rushing everything. She handed out forms which were asked basic things such as names, rank, height, weight, etc. When Yumiko wasn't looking, Haku took Sakura's form.

Sakura: *whispering* Haku, what do you think you're doing?

Haku: I'm giving you another name. In this village your name shall be Miyuki Tsukino.

Sakura: Ok...That's an ugly name. _Hush, it's kinda pretty..._No it's not. _Well it has a pretty meaning._ Fine, that's the only thing I agree with.

Yumiko: Now if you will all step in front of the camera so I can add a picture to the profile.

Sakura: _Oh my gosh.._

Sakura has always had a phobia of cameras. Haku has never taken a photo before.

Sakura: *fixing hair* _Is my hair ok?_ Looks like it always does.

Haku: _I don't see why Sakura-hime keeps fixing her hair. Taking a picture shouldn't be a big deal I think. _

Sakura has already taken her picture and is fretting about horribly it is going to come out. Haku's turn is next.

Yumiko: Now just stay still please.

Haku: Alright *stays still as a statue*

*Flash*

Haku: I can't see. What has happened?

Yumiko: It is alright, it was just the flash...

Haku: Flash? Is the flash the one who took my vision? WHY. I DO NOT UNDERSTAND!

Yumiko: Umm...

Sakura: He has never taken a picture before since he mainly stays in the country side.

Yumiko: Ah, that explains it. It's been a while since I've taken a picture of a nin who hasn't seen a camera. The reaction is normal.

Sakura: Oh ok...Haku you can stop shielding your eyes. You should be able to see now.

Haku: *moves his hands out of his face* Oh joy, I can see!

Zabuza: Oh Haku...

Yumiko continiued taking pictures with the rest easily since they didn't care at all about taking pictures.

Yumiko: Ok so we have Miyuki Tsukino, Haku Tsukino, Zabuza Ichomo, Kisame Ekagisho, and Itachi Ahichu. Those are some...unique names.

Sakura: Those lazy guys, they only spelt their surnames backwards or left something out.

Yumiko: Here are your headbands. Also, whenever you have a mission a messenger shall be sent for you and feel free to come and ask about any news.

Sakura: _If I'm a shinobi here then when I take the chunin exams will I not be part of Konoha...?_

Seeing Sakura's worried expression Haku went up to Yumiko

Haku: Excuse me miss?

Yumiko: Hai?

Haku: I'm just wondering, is there a possible way for a shinobi to belong to more than 1 land?

Yumiko: Well it hasn't happened much but it is possible. The shinobi will have to decide which land he or she would rather represent but would have to do missions from both lands when called on.

Haku: Thank you for telling me  
*Whispers to Sakura* You don't have to worry now.

The group left and were walking towards Sakura's and Haku's home. On the way back they passed the market place.

Sakura: Hey guys, mind if we stop for a bit?

Itachi: For what?

Itachi has been getting a bit snippy due to the fact it's cold and he wasn't able to get alone time with Sakura.

Itachi: Just as I thought we would get some time with our blossom.  _There is no "our blossom"._ Itachi you sly dog, hogging her for yourself now I see.

Sakura: I'm only going to buy some different clothes, I don't want to be recognized. Haku-kun, would you please join me? I'm sure we can find clothes for you as well!

Haku: That is very considerate of you Sakura-hime, but it isn't necess..

Sakura: Let's go!

Sakura drags Haku into a clothing shop while the others are left to wait around outside.

**Inside the shop**

Sakura was a pro shopper. She's looking at everything, going everywhere. Poor Haku is left standing, twiddling his fingers.

Sakura: Haku! I found something that would be fantastic on you!

Sakura held up an outfit which consisted of a navy blue vest with a v-neck and cut off sleeves, its material being that of smooth cotton. There were white pants that went to just below his knee which were somewhat baggy and had a string at the end to tighten the pants ends. Sakura also held up a white and blue scarf/collar which could cover up to his nose without bothering him.

Haku: Sa...Sakura...it looks great. But I couldn't...**He was so shocked he didn't say "hime" lol**

Sakura: Oh don't be so modest. You should have it, I'll buy. Now what do you think of the outfit I chose for myself?

What Sakura held up was very similar to what she had chosen for Haku but instead of a navy blue, it was an ice blue. The neckline formed a collar similar to Haku's scarf which zipped up. She also chose gloves that were cut off to the knuckles and went up to her elbows, pants were the same as Haku's except not as baggy and ended right above the knee.

Haku: I like it Sakura-hime. Is that all?

Sakura made her way to the worker and was paying.

Sakura: Sorry Haku but not yet. I'd like to buy some metal knee, shin, and arm protectors. A bit silly I know but I want a completely different look.

Haku: It's understandable. Are you going to change your hair color as well? It does stick out a tad.

They walked out of the shop and found the other shop with others following.

Sakura: I was thinking of that. I was thinking having it black with a bang pink, but I don't want to dye it nor do I wanna waste my chakra changing it.

They were done shopping and were walking home. The group walked in silence except for Haku and Sakura which were still holding a conversation.

Haku: I believe you can use your the necklace to change your form slightly. So you can probably change your hair color and length.

Sakura: I completely forgot about the necklace! Thank you for telling me.

The group had arrived and went inside. Haku and Sakura went to their own room with their belongings.

**With Sakura**

_Ah shopping, something that can put any girl's mind to ease. _And we're gonna look sexy! _I guess you can say that._ So how are we going to do our hair? _I'm going to have a side bang pink and have the rest of my hair black. I wanna have my hair back length as well. I just don't exactly know how to do it.. _All you do is focus really hard on how you want it and it'll change. _Seems easy enough. _

Sakura closed her eyes, cleared her mind, and focused. She felt her hair touching her back and opened her eyes.

_Success! _Cha! We look great. _I'm going to tie it up with a ribbon into a high pony tail. This blue and silver silk one looks like it will do. _

Sakura changed into a loose white tanktop and sweats. She walked into the living room where Itachi and Haku were playing chess. Kisame dozed off and Zabuza was sharpening his sword.

Sakura: So what do you guys think of my new hairstyle?

Sakura's voice startled Kisame and he woke up which caused Zabuza to chuckle and Itachi and Haku finished their game.

Haku: It's fitting Sakura-hime.

Sakura: Thank you Ha-kun.

Haku: Ha-kun?

Sakura: Yes, I decided it'll be my nickname for you. Don't you like it? /sad face

Haku: Haha. Yes I do like it Sakura-hime. /smile

Sakura: If you ever come up with a nickname for me I'd be glad for you to use it. What do you think of my hair Itachi?

Itachi: I think..it brings out the maturity in you. "The maturity in you." Nice going. I know your thoughts, you think it makes her look ravishing. _Shut. Up._

Sakura: So what are we doing tomorrow?

Haku: Itachi-san and I were speaking of that just a while ago. We are going to help with your training if no problems show up.

Seems as Haku may be psychic for a second after he had said that a messenger nin had arrived and knocked at their door.

Haku: I'll get it.

Haku opens the door to meet a genin. **He shall be Kenshin.**

Kenshin: The mayor asked me to give you this letter. /Bows and hands Haku the letter.

Haku: Thank you. You may be on your way now.

Kenshin: Hai! /runs off

Haku opens the letter and reads it while walking back to the others.

Sakura: A letter? What does it say?

Haku: Seems like Daisuke-sama stuck with his part of the deal.

Zabuza: Really now?

Haku: Hai. Apparently the Hokage sent word to Daisuke that 4 squads from the leaf village will come to the village tomorrow. The reason is unknown.

Zabuza: /grins. Sounds like there'll be excitement tomorrow.

Sakura zoned out.

_I wonder which squads they are. What if they're..._If it's our squads and the rest of the genin, which most likely it is, then we gotta see 'em! _Are you crazy? What if they recognize us?_ Oh come on, like they will. We look completely different and even our chakra signature is different. _Wait, how is it different?_ The necklace silly. I knew you wouldn't remember about your chakra signature so I made it so it's different. _I guess we'll just have to wait and see._

Haku: Sakura-hime, I shall go now with Zabuza-san and ask Daisuke-san if we may be the squads' guides. That way we'll have the advantage, so don't fret. It's pretty late now so you should get your rest. All of you. /glances over at Itachi.

Itachi: /looks at Haku. _Hn?_

Sakura: Thank you Ha-kun. I'll be off now. Night everyone.

**So how was it? I know it's been so long and I tried to make it longer but I didn't wanna keep making you guys wait! Hopefully I'll be able to update at least every week if my computer allows me. Please leave a comment and leave me thoughts, possibly some suggestions? Thank you every1 who has read/commented/favorited/subscribed!**


End file.
